Online shopping systems exist that enable customers to order various items online for delivery within a specified time period. Customers can order groceries from a variety of local grocery stores, for example, and have their order delivered by courier within two hours. The order is often received by a central service provider online, processed, and then sent to a worker, or “picker,” at the local store who physically retrieves the items off of the store's shelves.
The picker receives the list of items, physically removes the requested items from the shelves in the store, and places the items in a bag or bin for delivery. When the list is complete, the picker places the items in queue for delivery by a courier. At the appropriate time, the courier then retrieves the package from the store for delivery. The courier then delivers the goods to the customer's home or work, for example, preferably within the promised time window (e.g., two hours).